Masayuki 'No Sabaku' Kanako
Masayuki' No Sabaku' Kanako (''雅之なし砂漠加奈子, Kanako No Sabaku Masayuki') ''''is Grandson to Kankuro , son of Kankuro's daughter Kimiko, he is a well exprienced Ninja and has a shoe problem. '' Background As a young boy Masayuki was always pick on for having to parents who are female. Adults questioned how he was born. he never liked shoes growning up so his parents let him rome free around Sunagakura shoeless sense he didnt go any where else but stay in the village, at age 6 his sister Masumi was born. soon after his parents got packed on missions and had no time for Masayuki and Masumi so he watched over her and had fun, growning up with his little sister Masayuki now wondered why he looked only like his mother Ema and why Masumi looked like no one in his family, being part of the Kanako Clan, Masayuki is a master puppet master at his young age he created his first puppet which he used to keep his little sister happy when ever she cried durning the long days in door from the sand storms. living a lonely life with his sister and watching as the rouge ninja attacked his village Masayuki protected his sister and got a scar on his leg and arm. later the Kanako clan burned the clan symbol into his leg to symbolize what he owed the clan for almost killing them, just for his sister. Personality Masayuki is personally a funny guy no matter who he is around when he meets new people before he says hey he says "take off your shoes" sometime people dont understand why he doesnt where shoes and he finds it hard to explain, Appearance the rest will come later Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT